Covers have been used to protect devices of all types including electronic devices. While protection from damage from drops, weather, etc. is important, the wide spread use of covers has inevitably led to the use of covers for decoration as well as protection.
Most cover decorations are printed onto one or both sides of the cover using digital processes, silkscreen techniques, injection molding infusion, decals, or other permanent decorations, and thus are permanent. While permanent decorations are useful, for example, for corporate and school names, logos, artistic designs, titles, etc., temporary decorations allow users, such as school children, device companies, and toy companies to create their own covers, use them for a period of time, and change the decoration to a new design.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,676,281 to Caulder, et al. discloses a cell phone cover system in which a transparent cover is snap-fit over the back of a cell phone or other device with a decorative card placed between the cell phone and the cover. This system does not allow for the creative development of unique designs or decorations only the use of decorations supplied with the system. U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,010 to O'Donnell discloses a money clip having interchangeable covers for displaying engravings such as logos, pictures, etc. on a gripping surface. This only provides for a single permanent decoration for the money clip.
Clearly then, there is a need in the field for a cover system that allows for decorative device covers providing components that enable the user to change the decorations at any time to create new and unique “one of a kind” designs.